If Only
by 93DeadlySins
Summary: Sasuke asked Naruto to wait another minutes but it turned into another hours. What happened next? Read. SasuNaru, bitches...


Warning : YAOI. Means Boy X Boy. Homophobic? Please leave, thank you.

* * *

Sasuke gritted his teeth for the nth time that night. It was 11-ish pm in the Uchiha Corporation building, and yet the devil reincarnation called Itachi just won't stop speaking. Damn it if the meeting was longer than the other meeting. Plus his phone on his trousers pocket kept vibrating every damn minute, shit.

Sasuke sometime stole a chance to check his cell phone. He allowed a small smirk to paint his face.

The Dobe…

_'You sure you are gonna pick me up?'_

_'Of course, just wait. The king of the devil won't even stop blabbering shit, damn him.'_

Naruto chuckled in another side of the earth from his boyfriend. He was waiting for his boyfriend to pick him up from his work as a cashier at some restaurant. Sasuke had asked him to stop working at that place and just relax or do house-work in their huge apartment because Sasuke could afford Naruto's need, but Naruto being Naruto, had refused with reason that he had an issue with staying in one spot do nothing the whole time. He also said that he won't live under his boyfriend's money. Sasuke had refused his boyfriend's idiotic reason, but Naruto had countered him that success made Sasuke shut up.

_"If you love me, please respect my choice."_ ... Naruto even not forget about his dazzling smile that made Sasuke fell hard for the blonde.

_'Okay…'_ Sasuke sighed after reading his boyfriend's text. He prayed for every deity up there to please make the meeting faster so he could pick his Dobe up.

He was about to text back, but the Devil just happen to caught Sasuke's phone into his hand and smirked as he put it somewhere Sasuke couldn't reach. Sasuke gritted his teeth, again.

"Little brother, please pay attention if you want this meeting end soon."

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a bench near the lamp street where the pedestrian always walk. But at that time, he couldn't catch any people around. He looked at his watch on his left wrist, it showed 12.13 am. He yawned but kept waiting for his boyfriend. He took his cell phone from his backpack and text his boyfriend again.

_'Sasuke, you there?'_

Fifteen minutes later, still no reply. He started to tremble when the mid-night wind blew him. He held his lean body tighter to suppress the cold. He was only wearing his cashier uniform, the material was quite thin, not enough to warm him.

He flipped his cell phone open and type another text to his boyfriend.

_'It's getting cold, Sasuke… Shall I head home alone or are you sure I have to wait?'_

Each five minutes had passed but still no answer. He kept send him text in hope his boyfriend already heading his way to pick him up.

The street was already empty, just some car passed by, and some wind was the only thing that kept him company. He kept staring his cell phone, waiting for reply.

Naruto was startled that there were some voices blocks away. He looked at the source, but saw nothing. He looked back again and started type again for another text.

He was getting scarier from the laughing voices that seemed to getting closer, but still no one he could see. Maybe they were hidden with walls.

The wind kept blew him and his trembling form getting worse. It was 9th October night, which meant it was already October the 10th in the morning.

_"My birthday, yay!"_ he murmured happily to no one but himself.

He flipped his cell phone open and sent his unanswered text to his boyfriend. It was almost two in the morning. The laughing sound could be heard more clearly than before. Naruto threw his head to the source, and spotted some 40-ish five men laughing whilst holding bottle.

_"Some drunken old men…"_ Naruto murmured and shrugged to himself and continued to inform his current condition to his boyfriend.

The old men were walking funny and heading his way. Naruto took a breath and acted normal, hoping the drunken men would just go away. He started to type again and hit send button.

One of the old men spotted the blonde was sitting on the bench. He elbowed his other friends and pointing at the trembling blonde. The smiled evilly and they decided to approach the pretty blonde man.

"Hey swee-hiccup-tie…" the first man slurred.

"You –hiccup- alone?" the second man slurred.

Naruto started typing again.

"No, I'm waiting for someone." Naruto said as he tried to be polite by flashing his smile.

"Aww… You are so –hiccup- cute. Where do –hiccup- live, sweetheart? –hiccup-" the first man purred. The third and the fourth man took a sit each side of Naruto.

"In an apartment." said Naruto still smiling, but felt some weird feeling to come soon, he realized the fifth man was kneeling Indian style in front of Naruto, on the street. Naruto started typing.

"Whheerrrrrrrreeeeee?" the fourth man slurred as he caressed his right hand on the blonde's tight, Naruto gulped and still being polite, remove the filthy hand from him.

"If you please excuse me." the blonde tried to stand up but both the third and the fourth man held him in place.

"Where you wanna go –hiccup- sweetheart?"

"We are not done yet…"

Naruto was getting panicked as multiple texts he typed and sent them.

"Oh, what is it…" the first man grabbed the phone and tossed it somewhere.

"NO!" Naruto screamed and tried to stand up again, but he couldn't and the men just held him even tighter. The fourth man started massaging his tight and the third man started nibbling his ear. Naruto closed his eyes and tears dropped his eyes as he felt dirty all himself. The first and second was trying to remove the blonde's shirt. The fifth man immediately stood up and grabbed something inside his pocket.

Pocket Knife.

Naruto gulped seeing the flashy thing under the street's lamp.

"You scream again, I will kill you." said the fifth man as he pressed the knife on the tan neck. The other men do their work stripping the blonde right there on the bench.

_'I rather die than have to do this. I'm sorry Sasuke, I love you.'_ Naruto said in his mind as he screamed.

* * *

Sasuke sighed after his brother called the meeting off for today. Damn him. He glanced at his rolex watch on his left wrist as he swore to himself.

"I'm three hours late for the Dobe." he murmured to himself. Speaking of the Dobe, he searched his cell phone his brother threw it somewhere and pick it up.

He saw 15 new messages from "My Dobe."

He opened and read them one by one.

_'Sasuke, you there?' _

Damn Itachi!

_'It's getting cold, Sasuke… Shall I head home alone or are you sure I have to wait?'_

_'I guess I will wait, another minutes won't hurt.'_

_'Oh, I can hear laughing voice, I guess just some drunken men.'_

_'Sasuke? It's getting late. Hello?'_

_'It's almost 1 am, which means it's already my birthday! Happy birthday to me!' _

Sasuke smiled to himself as he read that one, mouthing 'Happy Birthday, Dobe' whilst opening the other text. Whilst reading his texts, he half walking half running to his awaiting car on the parking lot. He put the key on the ignition and started the car. He waited as he read another text.

_'Finally I can see the laughing men. They are five in total, they each have a bottle in hand. I guess they are drunk?'_

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he drove off slowly to where his boyfriend's position.

_'They spotted me, what should I do? I better stay like this and I wish they won't recognize me and leave.'_

_'Sasuke? I am paranoid right now.'_

_'Sasuke? How long?'_

Sasuke started to speed up his car. His heart beat faster every message he read. Something was totally wrong. At the red light, he read another text.

_'I'm right, they are drunk. I can smell the man's breathe from here.'_

_'I'm getting cold.'_

_'They are talking to me. I have to be polite, right?'_

_'Sasuke? Help me.'_

_'Sasuke, I love you.'_

From the last text, he tried to call the Dobe but no answer. He sped up to the location in a blink of an eye. Lucky for him the street was empty. He started to panic. Some serious scenarios played on his mind like crazy.

Uchihas don't cry.

Sasuke wiped his wet cheeks as he drive.

A block away and there will be Naruto. He searched through some benches, nope, nope, nope, and…

Sasuke hit the brake. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. The air supply stuck in his throat. He slowly undid his seatbelt with his trembling hand and opened the door, approaching the unconscious blonde laying on the bench. Hickeys everywhere, shirt unbuttoned, stab wound in the abdomen, body covered with blood.

"Naruto…?"

The love of his life. Covered with blood with his usual tan skin was now pale due to the blood loss with the uneven breathe.

He held the blonde tightly and cried silently as he said again and again the Dobe's name and sorry words for making him waiting this much and for causing him this.

Sasuke froze as a cold, trembling fingers wiped his tears away.

"Do.. Dobe?"

Naruto smiled, winced as the wound stung like a bitch.

"I…"

Not count to three, Sasuke lifted the blonde and headed his car, rushing him in the hospital in a blink of an eye.

"Sa.. Sas-ke…."

"Shut up, you Idiot!" said Sasuke whilst the doctors and nurses helped the blonde to the ICU room.

"I love you…" Naruto said for the last time as he smiled sweetly to his panic boyfriend, closing his eyes and disappear inside a closed door.

Sasuke slump his very tired body to a wall near the room, sliding down as he hid his head on his knees, crying silently.

He prayed to someone up there for his Dobe's condition. If something happened to his Dobe, he won't forgive Itachi for keeping him there. If he wasn't there, this won't happen. He cried even more silently. If something happened to his Dobe, he would find out who the psychos and promise to Naruto and himself that they won't live a happy life, and he would make sure that they would suffered really good. If nothing happened to Naruto, the psychos still won't be forgiven, he would still make sure that they would suffer pretty good and would be dead eventually, so they know who they were dealing with, what an Uchiha capable of.

* * *

AN : Please don't kill me! How do I end this? I have no idea, I was just actually wanted it to be a sad story but the more I write the more it leads to another way, HELP! D:


End file.
